El club de los Corazones Solitarios
by Gatiiita Boniita Tiierniita
Summary: Hinata harta de los chicos decide montar el club de los corazones solitarios, descubriendo que hay mas chicas que piensan exactamente lo mismo que ella, convirtiéndola en la chica mas popular del instituto por su decisión de renunciar a las citas amorosas, lo que resulta ser una lástima, ya que la líder del popular club ha encontrado a cierto chico que, a su pesar, le gusta…
1. Capitulo 1

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco a la historia, esto es solo una adaptación de una obra que me encanto, la obra le pertenece a la autora Elizabeth Eulberg.

_**El club de los Corazones **_

_**Solitarios**_

_**OooO**_

_NaruHina_

**OooO**

_Yo, Hinata Hyuga, juro solemnemente no volver a salir con ningún chico en lo que me queda de vida._

_De acuerdo, quizá cambie de opinión dentro de unos diez años, cuando ya no viva en Parkview, Illinois ( ), ni asista al instituto McKinley; pero, por el momento, he acabado con los chicos. Son unos mentirosos y unos estafadores. La escoria de la Tierra._

_Sí, desde el primero hasta el último. La maldad personificada._

_Algunos parecen agradables, claro; pero en cuanto consiguen lo que buscan, se deshacen de ti y pasan al objetivo siguiente._

_Así que he terminado._

_No más chicos._

_Punto _

**OooO**

_**YESTERDAY **_

"_**Love was such an easy game to play…"**_

_**Uno**_

Cuando tenía cinco años, caminé hasta el altar con el hombre de mis sueños.

Bueno, dejémoslo en «el niño» de mis sueños. También tenía cinco años.

Conocía a Kiba Inuzuka prácticamente desde que nací. Su padre y el mío eran amigos de la niñez y, todos los años, Kiba y sus padres pasaban el verano con mi familia. Mi álbum de recuerdos de la infancia está lleno de fotos de los dos: bañándonos juntos, de bebés; jugando en la casa del árbol del jardín trasero y —mi preferida— disfrazados de novios en miniatura en la boda de mi prima. (Poco después, colgué la foto con orgullo en la pared de mi cuarto: yo, con mi vestido blanco; Kiba, con su esmoquin).

Todo el mundo bromeaba y aseguraba que algún día nos casaríamos de verdad. Kiba y yo también lo creíamos. Nos considerábamos la pareja perfecta. No me importaba jugar a la guerra con Kiba, y él llegó a jugar con mis muñecas (aunque nunca lo admitió). Me empujaba en los columpios y yo le ayudaba a organizar sus muñecos de acción. Kiba opinaba que estaba preciosa con mis coletas, y yo pensaba que era muy guapo (incluso en su breve etapa de gordinflón). Sus padres me caían bien, y a él le caían bien los míos. Yo quería un bulldog inglés y Kiba, un pug. Los macarrones con queso eran mi plato favorito, y el suyo también.

¿Qué más podría pedir una chica?

Para mí, esperar con ilusión la llegada del verano equivalía a esperar con ilusión a Kiba. Como resultado, casi todos mis recuerdos tenían que ver con él:

Mi primer beso (en mi casita del árbol, cuando teníamos ocho años. Le propiné un puñetazo y, luego, me eché a llorar). La primera vez que cogí de la mano a un chico (cuando nos perdimos durante una yincana en tercero de primaria). Mi primera tarjeta de San Valentín (un corazón de cartulina roja con mi nombre escrito). Mi primera acampada (cuando teníamos diez años, instalamos una tienda en el jardín trasero y nos pasamos la noche a la intemperie, solos los dos). La primera vez que engañé a mis padres adrede (el año pasado me monté sola en el tren a Chicago para ver a Kiba. Les dije a mis padres que iba a dormir en casa de Sakura, mi mejor amiga). Nuestro primer beso de verdad (catorce años. Esta vez no me defendí).

Después de aquel beso, mi entusiasmo por la llegada del verano se incrementó. Ya no eran juegos de niños. Nuestros sentimientos eran auténticos, diferentes. El corazón ya no era de cartulina: estaba vivo, latía… Era de verdad.

Cuando pensaba en el verano, pensaba en Kiba. Cuando pensaba en el amor, pensaba en Kiba. Cuando pensaba en cualquier cosa, pensaba en Kiba.

Sabía que aquel verano iba a ocurrir. Kiba y yo estaríamos juntos.

El último mes de instituto me resultó insoportable. Inicié la cuenta atrás de su llegada. Salía de compras con mis amigas en busca de ropa para gustar a Kiba. Incluso me compré mi primer biquini pensando en él. Organicé mi horario de trabajo en la clínica dental de mi padre adaptándolo al horario de Kiba en el club de campo. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Allí estaba.

Más alto.

Más mayor.

Ya no era sólo guapo, sino sexy.

Y era mío.

Quería estar conmigo. Y yo, con él. Parecía así de simple.

Al poco tiempo, estábamos juntos. Por fin, juntos de verdad.

Solo que no fue el cuento de hadas que yo había esperado.

Porque los chicos cambian.

Mienten.

Te pisotean el corazón.

A fuerza de desengaños, descubrí que ni los cuentos de hadas ni el amor verdadero existen.

Que el chico perfecto no existe.

¿Y esa adorable foto de una inocente novia en miniatura con el chico que algún día le partiría el corazón?

Tampoco existía.

Me quedé mirando cómo ardía en llamas.

**Hola a todos bueno como pueden ver esto es una adaptación de un libro que me fascina y quise pasarlo a esta pareja que tanto me gusta que es el NaruHina, espero que a ustedes les guste y me digan que les parece.**

**Esto es lo primero que eh puesto en esta página en lo que termino mi proyecto (el fic el cual estoy trabajando) y para darme a presentar como nueva jajajaja si lo se soy rara xD **

**Bueno me despido hasta la próxima **

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco a la historia, esto es solo una adaptación de una obra que me encanto, la obra le pertenece a la autora Elizabeth Eulberg.

_**El club de los Corazones **_

_**Solitarios**_

_**OooO**_

_NaruHina_

**OooO**

**Dos.**

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Empezó como cualquier otro verano. Llegaron los Inuzukas, y la casa estaba hasta los topes. Kiba y yo coqueteábamos sin parar… siguiendo la rutina de los últimos años. Sólo que, esta vez, por debajo del coqueteo latían otras cosas. Como deseo. Como futuro. Como sexo.

Todo lo que había soñado empezó a suceder. Para mí, Kiba era perfecto. El chico con el que comparaba a todos los demás. El que siempre conseguía que el corazón se me acelerara y el estómago se me encogiera.

Aquel verano, por fin, mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

Quedamos un par de veces, nada del otro mundo. Fuimos al cine, a cenar, y demás.

Nuestros padres no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Kiba no quería decírselo, y me dejé llevar. Alegó que reaccionarían de manera exagerada, y no se lo discutí. Aunque sabía que nuestros padres siempre habían deseado que, en un futuro, acabáramos juntos, no estaba convencida de que ya estuvieran preparados. Sobre todo porque Kiba dormía abajo, en nuestro sótano insonorizado.

Todo iba de maravilla. Kiba me decía lo que yo quería oír. Que era preciosa, perfecta. Que al besarme se le cortaba la respiración.

Me encontraba en la gloria.

Nos besábamos. Luego, nos besábamos más. Y después, mucho más. Pero al poco tiempo ya no era suficiente. Al poco tiempo, las manos empezaron a deambular, la ropa empezó a desprenderse. Era lo que yo siempre había deseado… pero parecía ir deprisa. Demasiado deprisa. Por mucho que le diera a Kiba, siempre quería más. Y yo me resistía. Todo cuanto hacíamos se convertía en una lucha constante por ver hasta dónde cedería yo.

Habíamos tardado tanto en llegar hasta ese punto que no quería precipitar las cosas. No entendía por qué no nos limitábamos a disfrutar del momento, a disfrutar de estar juntos, en vez de apresurarnos hasta el paso siguiente.

Y cuando digo «paso siguiente», me refiero al contacto físico.

No había mucho de que hablar sobre los pasos siguientes en cuanto a nuestra relación.

Después de un par de semanas, Kiba empezó a decir que, para él, yo era la única, su amor verdadero. Sería tan increíble, aseguraba, si le permitiera amarme de la manera en la que él quería…

Justo lo que yo había imaginado durante tanto tiempo. Lo que siempre había deseado. Así que pensé: «Sí, lo haré. Porque será con él. Y eso es lo que importa».

Decidí darle una sorpresa.

Decidí confiar en él.

Decidí dar el paso.

Lo tenía todo planeado, todo calculado. Nuestros padres iban a salir hasta tarde y tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos.

—¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres, Hina? —me preguntó Sakura aquella mañana.

—Lo único que sé es que no quiero perderlo —respondí.

Tal era mi razonamiento. Lo haría por Kiba. No tenía nada que ver conmigo ni con lo que yo quería. Todo era por él.

Quería que resultara espontáneo. Quería que le pillara desprevenido, y que luego se sintiera abrumado por lo perfecto que era, por lo perfecta que era yo. Ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba en casa; quería que pensara que había salido aquella noche, para que la sorpresa fuera aún mayor. Quería demostrarle que estaba preparada. Dispuesta. Que era capaz. Lo tenía todo pensado, excepto la ropa que me iba a poner. Me metí a hurtadillas en la habitación de mi hermana Hanabi y registré sus cajones hasta encontrar un camisón de seda blanco que no dejaba mucho espacio a la imaginación. También le cogí su bata de encaje rojo.

Cuando por fin estuve preparada, bajé sigilosamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de Kiba, en el sótano. Empecé a desatarme la bata, con una mezcla de emoción y de puro nerviosismo. Me moría de ganas de ver la expresión de Kiba cuando me descubriera. Me moría de ganas de demostrarle lo que sentía, de modo que él, por fin, sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Esbocé una sonrisa mientras encendía la luz.

—¡Sorpresa! —grité.

Kiba se incorporó del sofá como un resorte, con una expresión de pánico en el semblante.

—Hola… —dije con tono sumiso, a la vez que dejaba caer la bata al suelo.

Entonces, otra cabeza surgió del sofá.

Una chica.

Con Kiba.

Me quedé petrificada, sin creer lo que veían mis ojos. Pasé la mirada del uno al otro mientras, a tientas, reunían su ropa. Por fin, agarré la bata y me la puse, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte posible de mi cuerpo.

La chica empezó a soltar risitas nerviosas.

—¿No habías dicho que tu hermana había salido esta noche?

¿Su hermana? Kiba no tenía una hermana. Traté de convencerme de que existía una buena explicación para lo que estaba viendo. Kiba no me haría una cosa así, de ninguna manera. Sobre todo en mi propia casa. Quizá aquella chica había tenido un accidente justo delante de la puerta y Kiba la había llevado adentro para… eh… consolarla. O acaso ensayaban una escena de una representación estival de… Romeo y Julieta al desnudo. O tal vez me había quedado dormida y se trataba de una pesadilla.

Sólo que no era así.

La chica terminó de vestirse y Kiba, esquivando mi mirada, la acompañó al piso de arriba.

Todo un caballero.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, regresó.

—Hinata —dijo, colocando una mano alrededor de mi cintura—, lamento que tuvieras que ver eso.

Intenté responder, pero no encontraba la voz.

Subió los brazos hasta mis hombros y empezó a frotarlos a través de la bata.

—Lo siento, Hinata. Lo siento mucho. Ha sido una estupidez, tienes que creerme. Soy un idiota. Un idiota de categoría. Un completo idiota.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo has podido? —mis palabras eran apenas un suspiro; se me contraía la garganta.

Se inclinó sobre mí.

—En serio, no volverá a ocurrir. Escúchame, no ha pasado nada. En absoluto. No fue nada. Ella no es nadie. Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí. Eres tú con quien quiero estar. Eres tú de quien estoy enamorado —bajó las manos por mi espalda—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Dime qué puedo hacer, Hinata. Lo último que quiero es herirte.

La conmoción se iba pasando, dejando al descubierto la furia que subyacía. Me aparté de un empujón.

—¿Cómo has podido? —espeté—. ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?

Esta última parte la dije a gritos.

—Mira, ya me he disculpado.

—¿Te has DISCULPADO?

—Hinata, lo siento muchísimo.

—¿LO SIENTES?

—Por favor, para de una vez y escúchame. Te lo puedo explicar.

—Muy bien, perfecto —me senté en el sofá—. Explícame.

Kiba me lanzó una mirada nerviosa; evidentemente, no había contado con que me sentara a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

—Hinata, esa chica no significa nada para mí.

—Pues no daba esa impresión —me ajusté el cinturón de la bata y agarré un almohadón para taparme las piernas.

Kiba exhaló un suspiro. Un suspiro en toda regla.

—Bueno, ya empezamos con el melodrama —ironizó. Entonces, se sentó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados—. Muy bien. Si no estás dispuesta a aceptar mis disculpas, no veo qué otra cosa puedo hacer.

— ¿Disculpas? —Repliqué entre risas—. ¿Crees que decir «lo siento» es suficiente para borrar lo que ha pasado? Creía que habías dicho que soy especial —miré al suelo, avergonzada de mí misma por haber sacado el tema a relucir.

—Pues claro que eres especial, Hinata. Venga ya, ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar? —la cara de Kiba se tiñó de un rojo brillante—. A ver, las cosas son así: tú y yo…, nosotros…, nosotros…, bueno, es lo que hay…

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. El Kiba de sólo unos días atrás había desaparecido y una especie de… bestia había ocupado su lugar.

— ¿Me quieres decir de qué estás hablando?

— ¡Santo Dios! —Kiba se levantó del sofá y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro—. Esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando: mírate, ahí sentada, como cuando éramos niños y no conseguías lo que querías. Bueno, he querido estar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, Hinata. Muchísimo. Pero aunque tú creas que quieres estar conmigo, no me quieres a mí. Lo que quieres es a tu amor de la infancia. El Kiba que te cogía de la mano y te daba besos en la mejilla. Bueno, pues ese Kiba ha crecido. Y quizá tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Pero yo…

— ¿Qué? Tú ¿qué? ¿Te has puesto el camisón de tu hermana? Eso son juegos de niños, Hinata. Para ti, es un día de boda perpetuo, sin luna de miel, sin quitarte el vestido de novia, sin nada de nada. Pero ¿sabes qué? La gente practica el sexo. No es para tanto.

Empecé a temblar de arriba abajo. Sus palabras me golpeaban.

Kiba negó con la cabeza.

—No me debería haber liado contigo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba harto, y era mucho más fácil ceder a tus fantasías que enfrentarme a ellas. Además, lo admito, tienes ese toque de chica de clase media que te favorece. Nunca se me ocurrió que, al final, no era más que una provocación.

El estómago se me revolvió. Las lágrimas me surcaban las mejillas.

—Oh, venga ya —Kiba se sentó y me rodeó con el brazo—. Grítame un poco más y te sentirás mejor. Luego, pasaremos página.

Me desembaracé a sacudidas y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

Para huir de Kiba.

Para huir de las mentiras.

Para huir de todo.

Pero no podía huir. Kiba iba a seguir instalado en nuestra casa otras dos semanas. Cada mañana, tendría que levantarme y mirarlo a la cara. Observar cómo salía por la puerta, sabiendo que seguramente iba a verse con ella. Sabiendo que Kiba tenía que buscar en otro sitio porque yo no era lo bastante buena para él. Nunca me vería «de esa manera».

Día tras día me recordaba a mí misma que era una fracasada. Que lo que había deseado durante años había terminado haciéndome sufrir más de lo imaginable.

Hanabi, mi hermana mayor, fue la única persona de mi familia a la que se lo conté, y la obligué a jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Sabía que aquello perjudicaría la prolongada y estrecha amistad entre nuestros padres, y no me parecía justo que Kiba también destruyera eso. Además, me daba vergüenza. No soportaba la idea de que mis padres descubrieran lo estúpida que era su hija.

Hanabi intentó consolarme. Llegó a amenazar con matar a Kiba si se acercaba a menos de tres metros de mí. Pero incluso treinta metros habrían sido pocos.

—Todo irá bien, Hina —prometió Hanabi mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos—. Todos nos empotramos contra algunos badenes por el camino.

Yo no me había empotrado contra un badén, sino contra un muro de ladrillo.

Y no quería volver a sufrir ese dolor nunca más.

**Bueno hay esta el siguiente capitulo disfrútenlo **

**bye**

**¿Review?**


End file.
